The truth
by StarlightFangirl
Summary: The truth was, Chocolat couldn't hide the fact that she was having a cold. Join our favorite sweets spirits couple, Kasshi and Chocolat, into a series of hilarious events! R&R! :) Three-shot!
1. Drenched in chocolate and water

**Me: Mou! I wanted to publish this with the update of "I love you-desu!" and "Special anniversaries and unique birthdays" on the same day! It didn't work though…T.T**

**Kasshi: No one expected anything…you are usually super unproductive.**

**Me: Okay…What did Kashino tell you?**

**Kasshi *shrugs* Apparently I would meet a insane author called Hoshimi.**

**Me *****growls*****: Will kill Kashino later…! Anyway, this fanfic is about Chocolat and Kasshi! It's a sickfic requested by KawaiiAnimeGirls, and I hope you guys enjoy the story! I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

"The sweets kingdom is amazing, as usual…" Vanilla let out a dreamy sigh as she stared out of the toy train. "I wish we could go with our partners, Ichigo, Kashino, Andou, Hanabusa's company…though…"

"Jeez." Chocolat shook her head, slapping her hand on her forehead. "Humans aren't allowed, remember?"

"I KNOW! I WAS JUST SAYING!"

"That didn't mean you had permission to blow my ears off! Stop screaming – _ARGHHHHHH_!"

"Ano…can we stop fighting-desu?" Caramel pleaded, her wide caramel-colored eyes begging, "This is a happy day – "

"Seriously? You call this…a happy day." Café gestured to the two sweets spirits, Vanilla and Chocolat, who were currently engaging in an interesting… let's-see-who-will-die-faster-strangling fight.

"This _is_ happy day-desu! We're going to taste out many different sweets-desu!"

Unfortunately, it wasn't a very happy day for Chocolat and Vanilla, because right after Caramel stated this, Chocolat fell off the train, her hands grasping onto the first spirit who was nearest – Vanilla – and both sweets spirits fell off the toy train with so much force they couldn't even straighten their wings and fly.

~X~

"You're drenched in chocolate," Café observed the two sweets spirits in front of him.

Actually, they looked more like chocolate statues. Chocolat was drenched in dark chocolate, and you could see her piercing, glaring eyes that scanned the rest of the spirits, lingering on Caramel for the longest. The innocent light orange-haired spirit backed away, shuddering and screaming. Vanilla was soaked in white chocolate, a pleasant, fake, sarcastic smile on her face as she tried to kill Chocolat with a glare.

"You guys are drenched…"

"Well, you'd be drenched if you fell down a chocolate waterfall." Vanilla remarked, coldly. She sent an icy glare at him, to which he shuddered.

"I'll take Vanilla to my house to clean up-desu!" Caramel patted Vanilla's head, trying to act as a big sister. Her eyes widening, she squealed in fright, "Oh no-desu! My clean hand is now full of white chocolate-desu!"

"Stop looking down on people who are drenched in chocolate…" Vanilla sighed tiredly, trying to clean the chocolate off her dress, resulting in a big mess. Sighing again, the two sweets spirits left.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Café felt a great idea suddenly dawning on him as he stared at Chocolat, "Oh…I know."

~X~

"WHAT IS…_WRONG _WITH YOU?" Chocolat gritted her teeth. "How will…"

She gestured to herself, "Pouring seven and a half liters of _cold _water on me, clean me properly? You're horrible at nursing people, Café!"

"Oh, well…I'm sorry!" Café suddenly smirked, pulling his spoon out from nowhere. After saying something very quickly into his spoon, he sneered at Chocolat, still teasing her, "I'm dropping you off at Kasshi's. He's gonna nurse you."

"You didn't." Chocolat widened her eyes, turning bright red.

"But I did." Café smirked sadistically.

"Feel free to pour another ten liters of cold water on me now."

~X~

"Hey, clumsy, bitter chocolate." Kasshi opened the door to his house and waved at the two sweets spirits in front of him. "Café, I'll take care of her for…five hours, right?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT? NO!" Chocolat blushed, "I-I'm just coming here to dry off…"

"You so owe me something, Cafe…" Kasshi retorted, "This sweets spirit is about as easy to tame as a…lion in a coma."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Well, enjoy your stay here at Kasshi's house." Café smirked and turned around, his eyebrows furrowing. "Now…where was that coffee bean shop again?"

"I will push you down a chocolate waterfall when we go back to Saint Marie Academy!" Chocolat promised, trying to stop her face from burning.

"Ugh," Kasshi rolled his eyes, "Just come in."

~X~

"Did you switch the air conditioner on?" Chocolat shivered. While she had took a warm shower and dried herself, Kasshi had cleaned her clothes. Her usual red apron was more rumpled than usual, Kasshi was horrible at ironing. Nevertheless, Chocolat was grateful.

"Uh. Let's look at the facts…it's under twenty degrees now…do you think I would?" Kasshi asked, bluntly. He raised his eyebrows at Chocolat and broke into a smile, "Oh, are you really that weak? Sick? Already?"

"No!" Chocolat denied it.

"Well, whatever." Kasshi shrugged it off, "I'll go get something to eat for you."

Chocolat nodded in agreement. She scanned the living room, it as actually surprisingly neat. For Kasshi, anyway. Everything was organized in the right place. There were a box of tissues on the table, which Chocolat grabbed. She snatched some tissues out of it and blew her nose. Hearing Kasshi's footsteps and unwilling to admit she was sick, she spotted an empty shoebox under the sofa and quickly shoved the tissues in, kicking the shoebox back under the sofa.

"Here you go," Kasshi handed Chocolat a plate of butter cookies, "Made them yesterday…I hope you like it."

Chocolat rolled her eyes; "This is going to taste horrible."

She put a cookie into her mouth and widened her eyes; it actually tasted good! The texture of the cookie was perfect and crunchy. There were no flaws or imperfections in the simple cookie, the exact amount of ingredients had been added. It was too perfect to critic on… "I guess it's not that bad."

"Come on, just say it's good."

Chocolat's face turned fuchsia as she mumbled unclearly, "It's horrible."

~X~

Chocolat muffled her sneeze behind a cushion, hoping Kasshi didn't hear it. She was shivering cold and yet her body was burning. She left to the toilet.

There was a hairdryer in the toilet. Chocolat's eyes darted left and right, Kasshi was in the kitchen preparing a surprise for her. Apparently it was a treat…Chocolat turned red at the thought. She switched on the hair dryer, blowing herself warm. Although her body was already burning hot and her dress was already very sweaty, Chocolat was still very cold.

"CHOCOLAT! WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"I'm in the toilet!" Chocolat switched off the hair dryer, hoping Kasshi didn't notice the tangle of wires around the hair dryer.

"The surprise treat is ready! Come out!"

Reluctantly, Chocolat stepped out of the bathroom. She was _definitely _not looking forward to praising Kasshi for his good work.

~X~

"SURPRISE!" Kasshi uncovered the cake. Chocolat's jaw dropped open as Kasshi smirked. She read the marzipan letters: "I know you're sick, weakling!" and turned bright red before glaring at Kasshi.

"How, how did…you know? I'M NOT A WEAKLING, by the way!" Chocolat exclaimed, turning redder by the second.

"Come on," Kasshi smiled smugly, "Don't you think I installed a camera in my house to track if you ruined anything? Stuffing tissues in the shoe box…blow drying yourself with a hair dryer…I knew that happened. All of that."

"You – you privacy intruder!"

"Don't you think it would have been clever if you covered the camera while you stuffed the tissues into the shoebox?" Kasshi asked, handing a slice of the cake to Chocolat.

Chocolat snatched the plate with the cake on it and glared at him, sniffing, "You're not funny."

**Me: Done! Sorry it's not very funny or 'sick-fic'ish…**

**Kashino: You didn't say sorry for making it 1k yet.**

**Me: Sorry for making it 1k…**

**Kashino: You didn't say sorry for making such a bad ending.**

**Me: Sorry for making such a bad ending…**

**Kashino: You didn't say sorry for disappointing your readers.**

**Me *sobs*: Sorry for disappointing you with this one-shot…Please review! **


	2. Cameras, cameras everywhere!

**Me: Yay! From now on, "The truth" is going to be a three-shot! Packed with KasshixChocolat fluff and delivered with some hints of humor!**

**Kasshi: When she says delivered with some hints of humor…she means, she hopes that there will be humor but there isn't.**

**Me: I hope you're sarcastic…**

**Kasshi: I wasn't.**

**Me: -.-" I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere and please enjoy the story! By the way, it's going to be continued from the last chapter! ^.^**

Chocolat snatched the plate with the cake on it and glared at him, sniffing. "You're not funny."

"Well…I had to put security cameras all around my house! What could I do, if say, you opened a…bottle of honey and just splayed my house it all over? I would have many recordings to show you the proof..." Kasshi smirked and continued the conversation as if it was perfectly normal. "Oh, and just to let you know, there's about ninety four cameras in my house now."

"What the – " Chocolat choked, "…you creepy, nosy freak!"

"And I accept that as a compliment."

"YOU – you – you!"

~X~

"Do you have an obsessive compulsive personality disorder?" Chocolat raised her eyebrows, "Seriously, I don't think anyone could put ninety four cameras around in their house."

"I just installed another few cameras…There's about ninety eight now." Kasshi answered casually. "Oh, and I don't have a obsessive whatever disorder…Wait, are you delusional?"

"You didn't need to insult – me like – UGH! I – ugh! Kasshi…you're just so…" Chocolat scrunched up her features, dropping the cookie that was in her hand onto the floor as she sneezed repeatedly. She grabbed the tissue box in front of her blindly, trying to pull out a tissue.

"STOP!" Kasshi yelled aloud. Chocolat stared at him, stunned. He brought out another tissue box.

"The tissue box you were about to take from was just a camera disguised as a tissue box." He explained patiently, "Here is a real tissue box."

"Who disguises cameras as tissues boxes?" Chocolat's jaw dropped open, grabbing a new tissue from the tissue box. "Are you serious?"

"A lot of people," Kasshi shrugged. "I have double the things you are actually seeing now. So like, there are two identical cups…in the living room now, one of them is a real cup that you can use and the other is just a camera disguised as a cup."

"…A-A-Are…you…you s-schizophrenic?!" Chocolat blurted out, now backing away in fear.

"No…" Kasshi answered, now looking at Chocolat like she was crazy.

~X~

"I need medicine…" Chocolat mumbled under her breath. She had made her way into the kitchen and was stumbling about, trying to find the correct medicine. Her hands finally grasped onto the medicine she needed, she smiled. She was relieved; as she put the pill into her…

"WAIT! That's fake medicine! They're cameras! Mini-cameras! They're from France and super expensive!" Kasshi stopped her just in time. He grabbed the fake pill and put it back into its place and handed her a new packet of medicine, now nodding. "Go on, eat it now."

"Uh…is it just me, or am I the only one feeling like you're trying to poison me?"

"You're the only one. Come on, just trust me…" Kasshi soothed her, giving her a cup of water. She took the cup and stared at it, her vision still a little blurred.

"Is this a real, genuine cup?"

"Uh…Yeah."

"Really? Not a camera?" Chocolat still stared at Kasshi in disbelief.

"Yeah…trust me." Kasshi said, pouring some water into the cup.

"I don't trust you…is this a joke?"

"JUST EAT THE STUPID PILL!"

~X~

_I can't believe Kasshi…it's only been four hours! There's still one hour left until Café comes back to pick me up…I will honestly kill that sweets spirit…making me sick…dropping me off at Kasshi's…_

Just at the brief thought, Chocolat start crackling her knuckles. She wanted a punch bag to use her energy on. Taking deep breaths, she tried to control her anger. Finally her fury flared out, she grabbed the nearest thing next to her, which was a soft, innocent cushion she began punching the pillow.

The blond widened his eyes at the sound, he ran into the living room to see the scene of Chocolat using the pillow as a sand bag.

"NO! CHOCOLAT!" Kasshi bawled, "There was a camera in that! It cost me so much! Do you have – "

Chocolat, still in a daze, dumbly dropped the pillow on to the floor. The blond sweets spirit picked it up hurriedly, dusting the pillow before opening it. There was a single camera in it. The screen was cracked and the lenses were also broken.

"I broke your camera, so what?" Chocolat pouted, "You did many horrible things to me…"

'That camera was super expensive!" Kasshi shot back, obviously heartbroken about his camera. He stroked the lenses and the screen before placing the camera back down onto the table, a smug smirk on his face. Chocolat shuddered, before her heart sank. She took a few steps backward and stared, wide-eyed at the golden-haired sweets spirit.

"…And therefore, you will have your punishment."

**Me: A cliffhanger…**

**Kashino: Yay…**

**Me: Cheer up Kashino! You look sad…anyway! Hoped you guys enjoyed that little chapter! There's just one more chapter to go…oh, and thanks for reviewing! xD You don't know how much this means to me. Seriously. You guys are way too sweet!**

**:) REVIEW REPLIES :)**

**CatchyCally – x3 I know right? Kasshi and Chocolat are just so cute! I'm going to possibly write a one-shot called "A sea of flowers" for them soon! It won't be a sickfic though…and thanks! I'll update "I love you-desu!" in a few hours. If I can. "Unique anniversaries and special birthdays" has been updated though! Go check it out! I can't wait to hear what you have to say about them…**

**KawaiiAnimeGirls – Aww, when I was reading your review, I was just smiling like an idiot! I'm glad you found that chapter kawaii! How is this chapter? *****starts fangirling***** And thanks! I hope you guys didn't really die laughing…xP Cameras around Kasshi's house! ;D Thanks! I'm not really talented, you guys are~!**

**Rei Star – Thanks! I'll tell Kashino to shut up. And okay! I can't wait to hear what you have to say about my other stories and the one about Caramel. xD Hope you like them! And thanks! xP**

**Animelover0508 – Yep! You were right! It wasn't finished…just yet. I took your suggestion and now it's a three-shot! Hope you like this chapter! :) And I'm glad I didn't disappoint you. xP Was it really that cute?**

**Me: Please review! And tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter! I'll come back soon with an update!**


	3. I love you too

**Me: :') I can't tell you guys how happy I am to post this chapter. Honestly.**

**Kasshi: What's so good about this chapter?**

**Me: When I first wrote it, it seemed awkward…weird…**

**Kasshi: As usual…**

**Me *rolls eyes*: So I rewrote it! But I still thought it was awkward, but it improved slightly…kinda. **

**Kasshi: Hoshimi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere and she promises that you won't enjoy this!  
**

**Me: HEY! *turns to readers* Sorry…I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere, but I hope you enjoy the chapter! The chapter is beginning at the end of Chapter 2, as usual! xD **

"And therefore, you will have your punishment."

Chocolat's face flushed a deep shade of fuchsia; she was very flustered. Her arms trembled weakly as she put her hand onto the forehead. _I'll just act through this one…Sure, it's embarrassing…And cheesy…but…Whatever…I'll have to copy…Koshiro Miya._

"Come on, Kasshi-kun!" Chocolat smiled sweetly and continued in a high-pitched, suave voice, "I'm sick, darliiiiiiiiiiing! Take care of me!"

_What the heck am I doing?_

_Am I really pretending to be Koshiro Miya?_

_Whatever, as long as he doesn't give me the punishment…_

"I won't fall for your act, y'know." Kasshi shrugged, and although he made out that he didn't care, he felt like his whole body was blushing. Was that even possible? He looked away from his crush, not willing to admit defeat.

"Pleassseeeee, Ka-shii-k_y_un!" Chocolat cringed at her mere sentence.

_Okay, please tell me I did NOT do that…_

_How can this get more embarrassing than it already is?!_

"N-No…" It was undeniable; the squeak in the middle of his sentence. "I won't go easy on you…bitter chocolate."

That was too much for Chocolat.

"Bitter chocolate?" She yelped.

Kasshi stuck out his tongue at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Chocolat demanded, putting her hands on her hips; signaling she was absolutely burning in fury, "Of course I can do your stupid little punishment! I'm not weak!"

"You'll have to promise you'll do it no matter what it is before I tell you it." Kasshi put the delicate, fragile, broken camera onto the table and dusted his hands, smirking. Chocolat turned red.

"HUH?" Chocolat was shocked beyond point, "What if…what if you told me to do something – something completely...impossible?"

"Do you want to do the punishment or buy a camera…I mean, buy twenty five new cameras for me?" Kasshi inquired.

"You – Stop – Blackmailing! You – blackmailer!"

"Yes, because blackmailer is _definitely _a word." Kasshi said sarcastically, "Well, I'm taking a risk with my punishment."

"…Fine. I promise. And what's the risk…of your punishment?" Chocolat shuddered, a bad feeling dawning upon her. She worriedly stared at the smug sweets spirit.

"The risk is…I might find one of your biggest weaknesses…But if I don't, you do the punishment and you get off scot free."

~X~

Chocolat widened her eyes, _No, Kasshi would not know that I have a fear of this…No, he wouldn't…Where did he…Argh…_

Kasshi had led Chocolat up to the attic and handed her a candle and a match. She could barely see five meters in front of her, and she could make out figures of rows and rows of bookshelves, and books messily stacked in the bookshelves.

Kasshi proudly smirked, gesturing towards the thousands and thousands of bookshelves lined up in the attic. All the books were dusty and dirty, giving the whole attic a eerie, haunted atmosphere. "You'll have to find a letter."

"What, a _letter_ in these thousands of books?!" Chocolat squeaked, her whole body shaking. The match and candle in her hands dropped to the floor as she heard a creak from the furniture downstairs. "I-I…How much money is twenty five…cameras?"

"Nope, you can't back out of this…Come on! Are you weak? Scared?" Kasshi taunted her and turned, preparing to leave, "You'll find the letter soon, I bet. It's not very difficult. Anyway, you can only read the letter after you leave my house, okay? I'll be outside if you need me, but I don't think you'll ever make it out of these bookshelf…maze."

"Many people have died here…" Kasshi said, in a scary voice that made Chocolat shudder, "If you look carefully, there are skeletons under the bookshelves – "

"ARGH!" Chocolat let out a piercing scream and leaped onto Kasshi much like Koshiro did to Kashino all the time, "Ka-Kasshi…I'm-m scared…"

Kasshi smirked, putting his arm around her shoulder and patted her, "Why?"

"I-I, I don't like being alone in d-dark places…"

"Hm…" Kasshi sneered at her, "Are you really that weak?"

"NO!" Chocolat shook her head, but she still had her arms around Kasshi's shoulders.

"I'll be downstairs, waiting for you, then." With that, Kasshi closed the door behind him, leaving Chocolat alone in the dark, scary attic.

~X~

Chocolat swallowed, trying to calm herself down. She took a deep breath and lit the match, striking the candle with it. She took a small step forward, suddenly feeling dizzy. She gritted her teeth, _I am not weak, I am not weak…_

She continued, finally making her way to the first bookshelf. The first thing she did was to look down, Kasshi's voice about skeletons echoing in her head. She shivered, a chill running up her back. Stubborn and unwilling to admit she was weak, she reached for the bottom section in the bookshelf, feeling for a letter. All that was there were books. Exasperated, she moved to the next bookshelf. This went on for about five times, before…

A soft thud came from downstairs. She screamed loudly, dropping the candle onto the floor and collapsing. Thankfully, someone slid a pail of water to the place she wanted to drop the candle, extinguishing the fire. Warm hands lifted her up.

"Jeez…you're such an klutz."

~X~ 

"Why did you save me?" Chocolat asked shyly, drinking the hot chocolate that Kasshi had made for her. The blond sweets spirit rolled his eyes and struggled to stop blushing.

"Well, I always need to install several cameras up in the attic just in case a ditzy baka goes and sets fire to all those books…" He mumbled. He put his hand to Chocolat's forehead, "You're burning up."

"…I know. It's all your fault! Why did you have to make me go up there for a dumb punishment that included a STUPID letter?!"

"Well, I'm not the clumsy idiot who almost set the house on fire!"

"HEY!"

"Do you want to know why I made you do that?" Chocolat made no sound of protest at this.

"Because…now I can tell all my friends that the bitter, self-centered, selfish, mean sweets spirit…Chocolat has a fear of being alone in dark places!" Kasshi cheered.

Chocolat turned bright red, "You meanie! Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

_I did NOT just hear him say that._

"Wait, this can't get any worse, right?" Chocolat paused, pondering.

"Well, if you ever come back, I have a better punishment." 

"I don't think we agree on the word _better_." Chocolat rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to organize all the books up there…" Kasshi smirked, "They're all farming books that my mom told me to tidy…never bothered though! I'm glad I have a willing librarian! Or should I say, maid?"

"LIBRARIAN?! MAID!?"

Kasshi looked away and turned red, handing her a big envelope, "Open this when you get to Saint Marie, or on the train, okay?"

Chocolat nodded, accepting the envelope and blushing. She was partly glad that Kasshi had ended the argument, and partly scared of what was in the envelope.

"Oh, and I'll tell your fear to…Narcy…And Andy…" Kasshi smirked, "I'm glad I have something to hold over your head now!"

"You…" Chocolat trembled with anger, finally experiencing how Ichigo felt when Kashino offended her. "You…insulter…mean…devil!"

Feeling dizzy again, she collapsed into Kasshi's chest, the blond sweets spirit still teasing her, "You're so weak…"

"AM NOT!"

~X~

"Café, I swear, once we get back to Saint Marie's, I will kill you. Murder you. With a knife." Chocolat muttered loudly. "Or with a tempering tool…"

"Well," Café raised an eyebrow, "You said that you would push me down the chocolate waterfall when we came back, and you haven't. So…yeah."

An evil smile appeared on Chocolat's face. Vanilla and Caramel widened their eyes in shock; she wouldn't…she wouldn't…

But she did. Chocolat grabbed Café by his hands and swung him over the train, Café accidentally pulling her down as well. Chocolat gasped in shock as her eyes flew open, no way, no way…This wasn't happening again.

The SECOND time?!

It almost seemed like a dream, no, a nightmare, as the two sweets spirits landed into the milk chocolate section, emerging out of the river with glares on their faces. Café glared at Chocolat and she looked away, her annoyed blush concealed under the thick layers of chocolate on her face.

~X~

"You're drenched in chocolate-desu," Caramel observed. Vanilla sweatdropped and blinked, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over her.

"Well, you'd be drenched if you fell down a chocolate waterfall," Café said tiredly and pulled out his spoon. Suddenly, he conjured out ten liters of warm water and sprayed it all over himself. Now sighing contently, he smirked and conjured ten liters of cold water, drenching Chocolat thoroughly.

"ARGH! You – I'm sick already!" Chocolat cried, annoyance written clearly all over her face. Suddenly a thought struck her.

Wait…the letter. The letter that Kasshi gave her! The sweets spirit took it out of her pocket in her dress and opened the envelope with cold, trembling hands.

_Is this some kind of sick, pathetic joke?_

_I am NOT seeing these words on the letter._

_There is NO camera in this envelope, I am merely hallucinating. _

But it was true. There was a single, real, unbroken camera in the envelope. Burning with fury, Chocolat dropped the camera on the floor and stomped on it with her feet, breaking the lenses. She read the letter again.

_I love you._

The other words were smeared with chocolate as she desperately tried to wipe them off, resulting in a mess. Heat rose to her face as she read the simple, three words again and again.

"Hey there, bitter chocolate. Read my letter?" Kasshi descended on to the floor swiftly, smirking as he did. Chocolat turned bright red as he smiled in a evil way. "You're going to have a punishment. Again. You broke my camera."

Chocolat's eyes widened, blurting out the first thought that was in her mind. "I totally forgot about that!"

"Well, it happened." Kasshi gestured to the broken shards of glass on the floor with his hand, "I knew you would fall down again, so I gave you that letter. Oh, and Café, do you want me to nurse her again?"

"If you don't mind." Café smiled brightly. "She's a nuisance…"

"What the – Nothing happened! Nothing at all!" Chocolat, seeing the stares from her friends, kicked the broken pieces of the camera into the chocolate waterfall, her whole face burning again. "I didn't – Do anything!"

"You broke Kasshi's camera?" Vanilla asked, confusedly.

"NO!" Chocolat openly denied it. "Not – at – all!"

"…What's the punishment-desu?"

"You nosy people…BYE!"

"You're still sick…I'm going to nurse you, okay?" Kasshi smiled a warm, gentle smile that made Chocolat's heart pound in her chest, as if she was suffering from a heart attack. "By the way…There are no books starting with the letter Y. In the attic."

"Huh?" Chocolat blinked, bewildered. She shivered again, glaring at Café, who backed away slowly in small steps.

It was all _Café's _fault. That he drenched her in water, that he sent her to Kasshi's, that he pulled her down, that he drenched her in water again –

"Just to let you know, when you're sorting my books." Kasshi picked Chocolat up bridal style, and waved to Café, Caramel and Vanilla. "See you guys!"

"I DIDN'T AGREE THAT I WOULD BE GOING TO YOUR HOUSE!"

"I gave him permission already, though…" Café smirked. Chocolat's jaw dropped open, she really needed to murder Café when she got back now…

~X~

"Kasshi?" Chocolat asked, awkwardly. She stared at the blond sweets spirit who was now her boyfriend. Just thinking like that made her heart surge up with pleasure as she turned pink. She glanced at the book that Kasshi was reading and almost choked when she read the title. "Kasshi?"

"Hmm?" Kasshi turned from his _'How to place cameras in secret places' _book to his girlfriend, smiling. "What?"

"Remember that time you nursed me? And handed me that letter?"

"Yeah, you were an excellent maid. Couldn't believe you were that decent at sorting books…" Kasshi teased her, tickling her playfully. "Mm, it was quite a long time ago…"

Her hand grasped his, clasping her fingers around his wrist, "I just wanted to let you know…I love you."

"I love you too."

**Me: Okay, subtract the weird punishment, awkward ending, and strange bookshelf incident…**

**Kasshi: And I can still see lots of problems with your story.**

**Me: …What?**

**Café: I don't act that evil! I was super OOC!**

**Me: Okay. That chapter was an awful ending…**

**Kasshi, Chocolat, Café: *approvingly nods***

**Me: Please…review? *winces* Oh, and I don't deserve friends like you guys! Your reviews really made me smile!**

**Kasshi: And now she's going to start her boring review replies…**

**Me: Shut up! They're not boring for me at all! **

**:) REVIEW REPLIES :) **

**Rei Star – Well, now you know what happened in this chapter! I hoped you liked how I ended that three-shot! xP I'm sorry if you wanted the punishment to be a kiss…sorry, I just thought that would be kinda expected…so…xDD Oh, and did you check out my other stories? And thanks for reviewing! **

**KawaiiAnimeGirls – I loved it when I made Kasshi stop Chocolat from touching all his cameras…LOL! And you guys are too sweet! I'm glad you found it cute! X3 Tell me what you think about this chapter, okay? :) Did you guys like it?**

**Animelover0508 – XD Yep! I just love KasshixChocolat! And this is the update! Did you enjoy it? What did you think of it?**

**CatchyCally – xP You made me smile with your review! And I'm sorry if you wanted the punishment to be a kiss…I just thought that would be too cliché. Here is the update! Did you enjoy it? Oh, and I'm going to update I love you-desu! soon! Or I might write a new story! What do you think?  
**

**Me: And that's it! Please review! I hoped you guys liked how I ended the three-shot!**


End file.
